Just a Girl with a FRICKIN MACE!
by TheWhiteRabbit123
Summary: Anne (My OC) is a funny, sarcastic, crazy exorcist at the Order. But when her brother, Allen, joins her on her missions, watch out! she is very protective towards her brother and her friends, but Daisya Barry is neither. Daisya x OC. Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I looked at the boy my father, Mana, found. I tilted my head curiously, looking at his arm.**

**"What happened to your arm?" I asked.**

**"What's it to you?" He asked rudely. I glared at him.**

**"No need to be rude, Allen." Mana said before I could insult the boy.**

**"This is Anne. Your new sister."**

**"WHAT!?" I yelled. "NO I CAN'T LIVE WITH A BOY!" **

**"You live with me." Mana retorted.**

**"That's different... You're an adult..." I mumbled. **

**A few years later, Allen and I became great friends. And Mana had passed away. We were devastated. Then, a fat man with elf ears, a big, permanent smile, and a top hat appeared before both of us. He asked us if we wanted to bring Mana back. We nodded and the mechanical skeleton came to life.**

**"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!" The skeleton yelled in Mana's voice."I CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!" It yelled.**

**"Now, I want you to kill one of these children and wear their skin." Fatty said. Our eyes widened. The skeleton tried to resist but failed. Allen's arm turned white and grew ten times bigger. His hair turned white as he killed Mana, crying. I was crying through the whole thing. Fatty disappeared, as did the skeleton. A few hours later, a tall man with a weird mask and red hair walked up to Allen as if I were never there. **

**He asked Allen to become his exorcist apprentice. 'Im gonna loose everyone tonight, aren't I?' I thought. As if on queue, a green light glowed in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it. Then Allen. Then me. I was getting nervous. 'Did I do something wrong?' I thought.**

**"This innocence is reacting to you." He said.**

**" My name is Anne!" I yelled in anger.**

**"Anyway, would you like to come with me and your brother to train to be an exorcist?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me a map. I was confused. **

**"Go to the Order and give them this," he handed me the green object I suspected was innocence, "they will make it into a weapon of your choice so that you can kill akuma with it," He said, "do not tell them where we're going!" He added, taking out a mallet. My eyes widened as he bonked me on the head, knocking me out.**

**As soon as I woke up, I put the innocence in my inside-coat pocket, and took out the map and began to follow it. When I was walking in the woods for a shortcut, I was surrounded by monsters I assumed were akuma.**

**"Um... Can we NOT fight, and say we did?" I asked nervously as they all pointed their guns at me. I froze up and closed my eyes, waiting for impact, but instead, I heard explosions.**


	2. Chapter 2

div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1689" I opened my eyes to see two boys and a man. The man had gray, wild hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing the same thing as the man before. He had kind eyes hidden behind glasses with scrolls on his back. One boy had narrow, angry, eyes with long black hair, also in a ponytail. He wore a coat similar to the man's but not the same and he was holding a katana. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1778" The other boy had wild eyes with purple triangles under them and you couldn't see his hair because of the hood he wore, connected to his jacket like the other boy's. He had a giant bell, spinning under his foot. I stood, tall and confident, even though all of them were taller than me./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1779" "I had that under control." I said./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1780" "I don't know where you're from, but on Earth, almost getting killed is NOT 'under control.'" Bell Boy said./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1781" "Daisya, be nice." The man said. "I am General Tiedol." /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1782" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Please don't hit me with a hammer!" I squeaked./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1787" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "What?" He asked./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1788" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Well my father died, this fat guy showed up, brought him back, and then my brother had to kill him, this guy with red hair, wearing exactly what you're wearing came and invited my brother to become an exorcist and said that this innocence was reacting to me so he gave it to me along with a map to the Order and then he knocked me out. And I'm pretty sure you know the rest." I said really fast./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Oh. I see." Tiedol said. "That man was General Cross. I am nothing like him, don't worry." I nodded./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Say, we're going to the Order too. Wanna tag along?" Bell Boy said. "Oh, I'm Daisya, and this is Kanda." He added/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1989" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "I would love to go with you guys, and I'm Anne." I said, shaking their hands. I go to Kanda to shake hands but he rejects rudely./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1990" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Well, someone didn't get enough hugs growing up." I mumbled, pulling my hand back and getting a growl outa him and a laugh from Daisya./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1988" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Let me see the innocence, please." Tiedol said. I grabbed the innocence and hesitantly gave it to him. He put it in his coat and started walking./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1993" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Come, we must hurry to the Order." He said. Kanda, Daisya, and I followed./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1994" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_1995" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" After days of akuma, fighting, camping and occasional stops for landscape drawings, we arrived at the Order. I decided to make my innocence a mace. While they were preparing it, Komui took me to Hevlaska. She picked me up and I struggled to get free./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_2007" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Don't worry, I am not your enemy." Hevlaska said and I calmed down. She set her forehead on mine. "5%, 18%, 36%, 59%, 71%, 90%." She removed her forehead and set me down. Komui explained that Helvestia is also an exorcist and the cube and the Noah and all. I became Tiedol's apprentice instead, missing Allen every day. And that's where my adventure began./div 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wonderful Reunion (present) (not in the real episodes and manga, in my stery ;P)**

**I walked in the Science Devision with coffee and saw Lenalee bent over looking at the entrance cameras with everyone else sitting down on the couch, also looking at it.**

**"Kanda! Call off the attack!" Komui said. I looked over Lenalee and saw Allen and Kanda fighting. I dropped the tray of coffee and rushed over to Reever, pulled off the headset, and put it on.**

**"KANDA DON'T YOU DARE EVEN CUT MY BROTHER YOU NEGATIVE LITTLE TURD!" I yelled into the headset. I threw it at Reever as Lenalee and I walked to the entrance. I saw Kanda's sword literally a centimeter away from Allen's face. Lenalee whacked him on the head with the clipboard and he stopped, rubbing his head and growling. Allen looked thankfully at her.**

**"Can I see that clipboard?" I asked.**

**She hesitantly handed it to me. I glared at Kanda and beat the crap out of him with it. He almost sliced me with Mugen but Lenalee and Allen broke us up.**

**"Don't hurt my brother." I said.**

**"Anne?" Allen asked. I smiled at him and nodded. **

**"That's my name! Have you forgotten me bro?" I asked. Allen was stuttering and he got really emotional. I picked up the clipboard.**

**"I-I thought you w-were dea-" WACK! I hit him. With the clipboard.**

**"What was that for!?" He asked loudly. **

**"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, forcing the clipboard into Kanda's hand. Kanda threw it at me and it hit my head. Hard. I picked it up and wacked him upside the head with it. He growled and unsheathed Mugen. I laughed nervously and gave Lenalee the bent, dented, and damaged clipboard and hid behind her. **

**"You wouldn't hit Lenalee would you?" I asked nervously. **

**"Whatever." He mumbled and stormed off.**

**"Wait! Uh, Kanda, is it? We got off to a rough start. I'm Allen." Allen held out his hand to shake Kanda's. I face-palmed.**

**"Why would I shake hands with someone who's cursed?" Kanda rejected and stormed off.**

**"Don't take it personal, Allen-kun. He's a bit grumpy because he just got back from a mission." Lenalee said nicely. I grunted.**

**"Nah, he's just being a Negative Nancy with anger issues." I retorted. "And a sword." I added. Lenalee giggled and Allen laughed a little. "Hey, Lenalee, where's Mayu-chan?" I asked.**

**"Oh, she went on a mission with Lavi."**

**"Who's Mayu and Lavi?" Allen asked.**

**"You'll meet 'em later." I answered. A finder ran up to me.**

**"Komui needs you." He said. I nodded. **

**"Gotta go!" I said. "I haven't seen you in a LONG TIME, Allen. So I don't know how reckless you've gotten over the years so sit down, be quiet, and don't break anything." I said.**

**"But I have to show him aro-" Lenalee stopped when she saw my hand go up in a "stop" position.**

**"Don't question me." I said and left to go to Komui.**


	4. Chapter 4

div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3650" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3635" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" I walk into Komui's office to see Daisyia and Marie./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3544" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Hey Daisy-chan, Marie." I smiled at the nickname he hated./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3640" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Hey Walker." Daisya replied, slightly annoyed. Marie smiled. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3641" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Hey Anne." Marie said. I sat down/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3642" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Whatcha need us to do Chief?"/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3643" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Innocence." He said./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3644" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "As usual." Daisya stated. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3645" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Shut it Bell Boy, I'm trying to listen." I said. "Continue." I added, gesturing to Komui to continue./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3646" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Well, the weather in this town has been changing frequently." He started./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3647" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "And you think it's innocence" I finished. "We accept your completely impossible Quest of Awesomeness." /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3648" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "But it's not impo-"/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3649" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Of coarse it is." I interrupted. "Don't question me." Komui sighed and rubbed his forehead./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3667" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Just go." He said. I jumped up and held up my hand. /div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "TO NARNIA!" I yelled. Then I ran out./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "What?" I heard them ask to no one in particular. I was waiting in the boat in and facing the front, standing with my hand up like before. They got in the boat and the finder grabbed the paddle./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "To Narnia!" I said again but not as loud. I sat down and faced them. /div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "So where do we go?" Daisya asked./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "A town in Japan. I have a map." Marie said and took out a map. I looked at it./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Ah. Well we should go to the train station when we get off." I said./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Yeah, did you get your golem fixed?" Marie asked. I took my white golem out of my inside coat pocket./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Angel is fine." I said. You're probably wondering "what happened to your golem?" Well... Lets just say I annoyed Kanda and he was aiming for me but... He missed.../div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Kanda needs better aiming." Daisya commented./div  
div style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "No, Kanda needs therapy. Or anger management." I said. Daisya laughed and Marie chuckled. We got off the boat and onto the train. The finder sat outside for some weird reason... We were in a booth so I lied down with my feet up and my legs on the wall while the rest of my body was on the seat. Daisya and Marie had to share a seat./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3662" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Why do we have to share a seat again?" Daisya asked./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3661" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Because I'm the only girl on this mission. It's fair." I answered. We arrived and I was asleep./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3660" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "ANNE!" I heard Daisya yell. I woke up instantly and fell off the seat./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3663" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "AH!" I yelled in surprise. "Ow..." I mumbled. I got up and stomped on Daisya's toes./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3659" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "Stop playing around you two. We're here." Marie said from outside./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1402949148665_3658" style="line-height: 24px; font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold;" "You heard the guy, Daisy-chan. Stop playing around." I said smirking at him. I walked out with my bag./div 


End file.
